Princess Daisy
"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Princess Daisy is a Mario character and a female wrestler in WVGCW. She and Princess Peach form the Tag-Team Double Dash!! In The Mario Franchise Princess Daisy was the damsel in distress of Sarasaland in the Game Boy classic, Super Mario Land. After years of inactivity, she was picked up for use in the many Mario spin-off titles over the past 15 years. Her appearances include Mario Party 3-9, several Mario Kart titles, Mario Tennis, and Mario Golf. In WVGCW Debut and Rise Upon hearing good things about the women's division in VGCW from Princess Peach, Daisy dressed in her sportswear and debuted on 2013-05-02, where she was instantly thrown into a #1 Contenders tournament for a chance to wrestle for the Gurl Gamer championship. Her opponent in the first round was Rydia of Mist. Several racy rollup attempts to pin their opponent were performed throughout the match, some of which were constantly reversed, but in the end, Daisy managed to finish Rydia off to advance to the second round of the tournament, which took place on 2013-05-19 and matched Daisy against the equally dangerous Cammy. Unlike her first match, Daisy learned that her time in WVGCW would not be easy, as Cammy took it to her fast and hard. Fans were not only treated to brutal slams, collisions into the ring stairs, and traded melee strikes, but also to some amazing technical mat work as Cammy and Daisy traded pin-attempt reversals, four times consecutively. As the match progressed, fans watched Cammy attempt a reverse-moonsault from atop the top turnbuckle on Daisy, who was laid atop an exposed Table-san. Not only did Cammy miss her shot to take out Daisy right then, she also manged to accidentally knock out WVGCW camera-woman Lakita with her high-flying maneuver. A large portion of the match was captured by fans in the arena until Lakita came to and resumed filming the action. With the female #1 contender spot on the line, the deafening WVGCW crowd erupted into a full-hyped frenzy as the two Divas faced off to Street Fighter 4's "Indestructible". Cammy did what she could, but ultimately could not stop (the apparently indestructible) Daisy, losing to a Daisy Cutter at the end for the pinfall, leading Daisy to advance to the next round of the tournament, facing the dangerous Morrigan Aensland. The semi-finals match was a very even, very brutal affair throughout. Daisy gained the early upper hand but the succubus wasn't to be outdone, using several well-timed counters and corner spears to help even the odds. The fight spilled outside more than once, featuring a brutal flapjack facebuster by Morrigan that slammed Daisy to the steel steps. In the ring, while Daisy had the upper hand, Morrigan wouldn't be outdone, pounding the princess's head repeatedly with either the mat or her own fists when she was laid out. The aerial game saw several successful springboard assaults from both competitors, but Morrigan would claim the advantage there as the match wore on, much like she would the match as a whole. The turning point seemed to come when Morrigan gave Daisy a brutal Shell Kick on the outside, followed up by several ring post smashes to the princess's head, not too long followed by another Shell Kick in the ring. Daisy fought hard, stunning Morrigan not once, not twice, but thrice off the apron, but the dangerous Darkstalker took the advantage on the outside, with several splashes from the ring to the outside, one followed by a brutal neckbreaker off the steel steps. Assaulting her at will, Morrigan seemed to taste the end after a brutal DDT through Table-san. Confident in her win, Morrigan slipped back in and proceeded to celebrate early, dancing while a groggy Daisy, showing tremendous resilience, stumbled to her feet and into the ring just before the 10-count. Blindsiding the still-taunting Morrigan, Daisy stunned her with an elbow before picking her up with an Electric Chair Suplex, gaining the 3-Count in a stunning comeback. Her reward: a spot in the finals against odds-on favorite Terra Branford, with the winner claiming a hard-fought #1 Contender's spot. So Close, Yet So Far June 6th was Daisy's day of reckoning. While most seemed to expect a win by the crowd favorite in Terra, there were still many cheers for Daisy and an expectation of a hard-fought match. As tends to be the case, Terra took serious control of the match early, as Daisy had to endure hurricanrana after hurricanrana from the Final Fantasy heroine. She refused to quit, however, and didn't get hit by any of Terra's famous Terraplexes or her dives. The two traded blow for blow until Daisy was put on top of Table-San. However, as Terra jumped from the ring onto Daisy, Daisy quickly rolled off, leaving Terra to fall through Table-San by her lonesome. From there, Daisy seized rapid control of the match, hitting Terra with a Daisy Cutter to win the match and move on to the Gurl Gamer Championship match. However, Daisy's crowd support seemed to have taken a hit. Though she won the match cleanly, many in the crowd were upset by the defeat of a favorite wrestler, and started to boo Daisy as a result. The crowd, in fact, was very much in favor of the reigning champion, Poison. Poison stated she had no fear in the pre-match interview, and it certainly seemed to show. Daisy's famed invulnerability to shots that would drop other wrestlers finally showed cracks in the armor after countless Hurricanranas and Frankensteiners. Daisy just couldn't seem to get anything going, as Poison kept pouring on the offense. She did try to rally near the end, but ultimately the damage she took was just too much, and she would fall to a second Ghetto Blaster from Poison. Daisy would not be done for the night, however. As Carmen Sandiego and her henchmen discussed their takeover of WVGCW and Carmen mused out loud about who was strong enough to defend her new venture, the camera panned to show none other than Daisy winding up for a punch... but then extending a hand and introducing herself with her trademark greeting. 'Season 2: The Power of Devils' Apparently, Daisy's loss to Poison had caused her to snap, as she soon "convinced" Peach to tag team with her after corrupting Peach to her Shadow self. The two, known as the Damsels Of Distress, soon allied with V.I.L.E.C.W, doing Carmen's dirty work as her muscle. Carmen intended for the two to be used as her main muscle and take down any wrestlers who stood against, which is why she sent the newly created team 18 Volts out to face them. However, Peach's power was still in its infant stage, having only just turned to the darkness, and she wasn't able to face the surprisingly potent combination of Android 18 and Lightning. Not to be deterred, Daisy took part in a tense cage match against Cammy White, but despite the audience knowing her strength, Daisy wasn't able to score the win against the British Agent and Cammy was able to crawl out of the door before her. Carmen was annoyed with the Damsels progress, despite their insistence that it was only a matter of time before Peach was ready. Carmen ordered the two of them to attack the champion Ivy Valentine in the ring after her fight with Terra Branford. This was so Lightning would have an easier time cashing in her Money in the Bank and becoming the new champion. The Damsels were then ordered to keep an eye on Ivy in case of any retaliation, but they were convinced by her that they shouldn't be being bossed around by Carmen at all. The two devils attacked Carmen in the ring after her fight with Mavis Beacon at Breakdown 2, and decided to follow no ones orders but their own. Season 3: I'M THE SUPERSTAR! Daisy wanted to prove her power when Season 3 began, and Faith was the poor sacrificial lamb to do so. The fight was even, but despite being sent through Table-san, Daisy laughed it off and took down the parkour powerhouse with a Daisy Cutter. The Damsels were then sent against a different new heel team, the New Witch Order. Though the crowd seemed to expect a witchy win, Shadow Peach had claimed that her powers would grow over time, and she wasn't lying. She won the match with a Cake Cutter out of nowhere, and the Damsels picked up the win. Daisy is left to stew in her own madness for a while before returning to singles against Meryl Silverburgh. The match is close, but it's the soldier who ends up taking down the princess. Season 4: I'M THE BEST! Some months later, Shadow Peach is annoyed by her loss, and orders her to go to the ring and defeat whoever shows up. While Daisy seems more than happy to do so, she finds her opponent is the newcomer Lucina, fresh out of the developmental league and looking to make a name for herself, and she begins with Daisy. Lucina thrashes Daisy around, and even finishes the princess off with her own finishing move. Although Daisy's record wasn't poor, Shadow Peach got into her head, convincing her that she was losing her touch. Peach attempted to convince her that the only way to be truly powerful was to submit to the darkness like she had done. Considering the recent power upgrade Peach seemed to be going through, as seen from the Damsels win over 18 Volts, this was quite believable. The mind games continued even into Daisy's singles career. At the same time, an Investigation Team was set up by Chie Satonaka and her team mate Elizabeth to discover how Shadow Peach had come to be. They attempted to interrogate Daisy about this, but were scared away with a single word. Daisy went out to fight the newly redesigned Samus Aran on that same night, and was doing rather well. During the match, however, Shadow Peach appeared to act as Daisy's ringside aid. Perhaps the pressure was too much for Daisy, because she completely let Samus walk over her after Peach arrived. Maybe the cracks in their relationship were showing. Was Daisy perhaps scared of Shadow Peach? But it was Daisy who caused Shadow Peach to appear....right? It seemed not. Peach's transformation had been an accident when she fell through into the shadow world. Daisy hadn't done it herself. Princess Peach wasn't satisfied with a win over the debuting Jet Set Radio. She wanted Daisy to be more powerful, and forced her into the shadow world herself: inside the TV. Elizabeth and Chie followed suit to keep her shadow form from awakening and covering the world in darkness. Chie defeated her Shadow Form, and confronted Shadow Peach, defeating her and getting revenge for the loss of her Casualette Championship. Despite this, it seemed as if they were too late. Princess Daisy emerged wearing her dress, and it appeared to be her shadow form. However, when Peach demanded they kill Chie, Daisy refused. With a heart battle cry of "I'M THE BEST!" she turned on Shadow Peach, and called in the regular Peach who she had freed from the shadow world. Peach stopped her Shadow Self, absorbed her, and was finally free to return to normal. Season 5: YAHOO! After a busy season 4, Season 5 didn't start too well for Daisy. Once again she was caught between some incredibly powerful foes, and despite a fair showing was defeated in a fatal four way. However, Daisy's singles career was not the main focus of her season. With Shadow Peach vanquished, Princess Peach had returned to normal, so the Damsels of Distress were no more. A rebranding was needed. A new name, and a fresh start. Thus, Double Dash!! was born. Peach and Daisy burst out into the ring on their bicycle, dressed in the same sporty gear, ready to take down any challenger. Their first opponent was Space Court, a newly formed team between Samus and Franziska Von Karma. Despite the individual strength of Space Court, the teamwork between Double Dash!! was far more advanced. Both teams fought on hard, but Franziska was baited over to the princesses corner, and showing some familiarly terrifying traits of her Shadow Self, Peach launched a Cake Cutter out of nowhere to win the match and qualify for the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. They took on Mad Gear in the first round, a strong and balanced team. But the princesses weren't about to be bossed around and took them down with yet another Cake Cutter. They went up against the New Witch Order in the second round, but Peach seemed to have used up all her steam against Mad Gear, and was taken down by Bayonetta while Sindel and Daisy butted heads. The two then fought against Wright Anything Agency to determine the third place winner of the tournament, and after another long and entertaining match, the Agents would be the ones to come out on top. The party didn't stop there though. Double Dash!! may have been behind, but they had more than proven their legitimacy as a tag team through their fights. They were even put up against the winners of the tournament themselves, RPGenie. What's more, they put on a very strong showing, and though there was some interference from Bayonetta's Witch Time during the fight, Princess Peach was able to catch Shantae mid jump and smash her down with a Cake Cutter to take a big win over the biggest team of the moment. This put them in a match to determine the next Co-op contenders against 18 Volts. Despite the terrifying power of Lightning, Daisy stood strong and was able to end the match herself this time with a Daisy Cutter. This took the pair to Breakdown F.I.V.E to fight Steak Machina. Perhaps feeling too thankful to Chie for saving her from the shadow world, Peach wasn't able to stand up to her or Aigis at all. It fell on Daisy and her many Gerbits to try and claim the contendership, but she wasn't able to do so, and Double Dash!! ended Season 5 without the chance for the gold. Though the race certainly isn't over yet. Record Daisyrydiaroll.gif|Oh my Category:Female Wrestler